Danzig II: Lucifuge
Danzig II: Lucifuge è il secondo album dei Danzig, pubblicato nel 1990 dalla Def American. Il disco Lucifuge presenta forti influenze blues, ispirandosi chiaramente ad Howlin' Wolf e Robert Johnson, entrambi accusati di suonare la musica del diavolo. Glenn Danzig ha dichiarato inoltre che Killer Wolf è la sua versione di una vecchia canzone blues. I'm the One è stata originariamente registrata per l'album di debutto, Danzig, come spiega John Christ che descrive il brano come la storia blues di un ragazzo che cerca di realizzare il suo destino. 777 è una canzone che parla dell'Armageddon, mentre Blood and Tears è una ballada alla Roy Orbison su una relazione fallita e il tormento che questo genera in una donna. Di questo album è il pezzo preferito di Glenn Danzig. Il testo di Snakes of Christ è una chiara accusa alle manipolazioni dei gruppi religiosi riguardo gli insegnamenti di Cristo. Per questo lavoro era pronto anche un altro brano, The Other Side, ma è statto scartato prima della pubblicazione. Il titolo Lucifuge è la forma imperativa del verbo latino lucifugere, composto da lux (luce) e fugere (fuggire) che significa fuggire dalla luce (o, per logica, cercare il buio). Lucifuge è anche il nome di un demone, uno dei sette principi dell'inferno. Prima della sua uscita l'album è stato provvisoriamente chiamato 777. Artwork La maggior parte dei formati presenta una copertina a colori con il ritratto dei quattro membri della band. Una versione più recente, invece, presenta una copertina in bianco e nero, con il torace di Glenn Danzig e la sua croce rovesciata. Le prime versioni del disco contengono un libretto che si apre a forma di croce rovesciata. Nel libretto è riportata la citazione di San Giovanni: Voi che avete per padre il diavolo, compierete il volere del padre vostro. Il disco presenta l'avvertimento Parental Advisory: Explicit Content nonostante contenga solo la parola bastard (bastardo) in Long Way Back from Hell e Pain in the World e bitch (cagna) in Her Black Wings. Il disco è stato distribuito dalla Geffen Records, ma per via del contenuto controverso la società ha evitato di inserire il suo nome nei credits. Critica Entertainment Weekly: Il secondo album, molto più duro del primo, per una band hard rock convinta che il male domini il mondo, e che ne esamina seriamente le conseguenze. College Music Journal: L'nfluenza blues rende i riff tuonanti e mostra come la band approfondisca più stili che mai. Videoclip Sono stati girati i video di Her Black Wings, Killer Wolf, I'm the One e Devil's Plaything. Glenn Danzig e Vincent Giordano hanno diretto tutti i video, a parte Killer Wolf che è stato invece diretto da Anton Corbijn. Nel video di I'm the One Glenn Danzig lotta contro un coccodrillo vero. Tracklist 01. Long Way Back from Hell - 4:23' 02. Snakes of Christ - 4:33' 03. Killer Wolf - 3:59' 04. Tired of Being Alive - 4:03' 05. I'm the One - 3:21' 06. Her Black Wings - 4:46' 07. Devil's Plaything - 4:13' 08. 777 - 5:39' 09. Blood and Tears - 4:19' 10. Girl - 4:12' 11. Pain in the World - 5:52' Credits *Glenn Danzig, voce e tastiera. *Eerie Von, basso. *John Christ, chitarra. *Chuck Biscuits, batteria. *Rick Rubin, produttore. *Dave Bianco, Sylvia Massy, Brendon O'Brien, Martin Schmelze, Jim Scott, tecnici. Categoria:Album Categoria:Album Danzig